Episode 8031/8032 (2nd January 2018)
It's the day of Adam's trial and he's in a bad mood having realised he'll be found guilty for a crime he didn't commit. But, he and Syd are let free by a masked Cain and Aaron, and Adam leaves for a new life after stowing away on a cruise ship after saying goodbye to Victoria. Meanwhile, Tom's charade is nearly uncovered. Plot Faith offers to accompany Moira to court but Moira refuses. Instead she thanks Faith for all she's done for her over the past few months. Faith assures Moira court won't be as bad as she thinks. As Victoria debates if she should attend court, Cain approaches Robert to ask if his contact has come good. Victoria requests Robert accompany her to court but Robert claims he's busy and advises her not to go. Adam's solicitor briefs him ahead of his court appearance - he's probably facing six to ten years imprisonment. Moira tells Isaac this is how she makes things right. With tears streaming down her face, she assures her youngest son she loves him. It's Debbie's first day at Waterhouse International. Her new colleague Mel mentions everyone is dying to know if Tom is single. Tom greets Debbie with a kiss, giving jealous Mel the answer. Debbie asks Tom if he mentioned Sam and Lydia going badger hunting to anyone as they were arrested last night. Tom denies it and offers to pay for a solicitor. When Debbie leaves Tom's office, Graham reminds Tom that Susan wants to sign off on the golf course development today so suggests he sends Debbie out on an errand. Tom refuses as he doesn't foresee a problem. Moira drops Isaac off with Victoria and tries to get Victoria to promise to work things out with Adam once he returns home but Victoria believes that's years down the line and can't see a way of coming back from this. Harriet spots the bag containing the hoodie in the backseat of Moira's car and questions where she's going. Moira drives off after declaring she's going to make things right for Adam. Cain spots Victoria with Isaac and questions where Moira is. Victoria reveals Moira is on her way to court and even suggested Adam might have a chance of bail. Aaron know that's not true and questions what Moira's playing at. Debbie's new colleague Mel isn't happy to be working with the boss' girlfriend so gives Debbie lip when she inquires what Tom's meeting is about. Susan ask Mel for her signature but Mel suggests Debbie does it instead. Harriet follows Moira to the court where she asks Moira what her plan is. Moira doesn't care as long as she stops Adam from going down. Harriet reminds Moira they could all end up going down for perverting the course of justice, including Adam. She insists her old colleagues would relish the opportunity to have a crack at Cain. Harriet attempts to talk Moira out of doing anything rash but Moira questions Harriet's conscience. Tom panics when he realises Susan has roped Debbie into the signing of the golf course development contracts but gets around it by covering the Dale Woods Golf Course logo whilst Debbie signs the papers. As they are driven to court, Syd tries to talk to brooding Aaron. Suddenly the van they are traveling in comes to a halt. A masked man climbs aboard the van and looks in the cells. Adam watches as Syd and the masked man make a run for it. Harriet can see Moira is determined to hand the hoodie in so agrees to help her. Adam exits the prison van and spots Aaron. At the court, Ross and Pete asks Moira why the hearing has been cancelled but she's none the wiser. Adam is stunned to learn that the masked man was Cain. Aaron explains they had to make it look like Syd was responsible for the escape. Debbie's confused as to why Tom's being so secretive about the deal. Adam's solicitor informs Moira that the prison van Adam was travelling in was attacked by a gang and Adam has absconded. Adam and Aaron meet up with Cain. Cain assures Adam he and Aaron have their alibis sorted. At the same time, Robert uses Cain's phone to connect to the WiFi at Wishing Well Cottage and downloads a film to provide Cain with and alibi. Debbie's suspicions about Tom are heightened when Mel reveals Graham asked her to stop Debbie from entering Tom's office. Jimmy informs Robert he'd like to focus on his new job so he's going to give up driving. He's surprised how understanding Robert is. When Jimmy leaves, Robert calls his mobile from the office phone and leaves a voicemail using a recording of Aaron to make it look like Aaron has been at the scrapyard. Whilst Aaron changes the car plates, Cain tells Adam the plan, he's going to Amsterdam and from there he'll head down to France where he'll meet a contact of Aaron's. Adam wants to call Moira but Cain won't allow it and jokes he might be following Adam out of the country when Moira finds out about this. When Cain gets out of the car, Adam eyes up a phone. Angered Moira questions if Harriet was in on this. She denies any knowledge. Adam phones Victoria to say goodbye, revealing he's on his way to the docks. Victoria hears Aaron in the background. Diane suggests Victoria should tell the police where Adam is. Whilst Mel is out, Debbie sneaks into Tom's office. Aaron and Cain realise Adam has wondered off. Harriet has called an old colleague who explains the gang took the other prisoner; it looks like Adam just took the opportunity to run. Despite this, Moira is still adamant Cain is behind this. Aaron catches up with Adam who's having doubts about going on the run but Aaron pushes him to make a decision quickly. Diane drops Isaac back at the farm where she shares as much information as she knows - the plan is to get Adam out of the country. Debbie manages to unlock Tom's desk drawers but finds nothing incriminating although she spots plans for Dale Wood Golf Course hidden on the notice board. She realises Tom wants to evict her family from their home. Cain and Aaron take Adam to the port where they say their final goodbyes. Adam orders Aaron to be happy and look after himself before handing him a coin to give to Moira. They hear a noise so Aaron hides with Adam whilst Cain investigates - it's Victoria. When Mel returns to work, Debbie demands to know where Tom is but Mel has no idea. Debbie walks out, declaring she quits. Diane refuses to call the police on Victoria so Moira requests she call Victoria. At the port, Victoria explains she managed to find out the plan from Robert. She pleads with Adam not to go along with this and begs him to stay - even giving him hope of a reunion. Adam promises Victoria she'll find someone who can give her children but all Victoria wants is Adam. Adam kisses Victoria and hugs Aaron before walking away. Tom returns to his office to find the plans for the golf course ripped up. He hopes he'll somehow be able to win Debbie back. Victoria's devastated to lose Adam and blames Aaron and Cain. Over the phone, Victoria confirms to Moira that Cain is involved in Adam's escape. Meanwhile, at the farm, Faith brings Moira her phone explaining she has a message. Moira listens to her voicemail from Adam. As Moira listens to the message telling her not to feel guilty and make the most of this chance, terrified Adam cries as he sits in a container on a cargo ship and stares at pictures of his loved ones. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Guard - Jamie Smelt *Sunil Batth - Anand Desai-Barochia *Mel - Chloe Harris *Syd - James Foster *Guard - Adam Waddington *Susan - Talitha Stone *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *HMP Hotten - Cell, solicitors room and yard *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Waterhouse International Offices - Offices, Tom's office and conference room *Keepers Cottage - Living room and front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Square outside Hotten Crown Court *Unknown roads *Hotten Crown Court - Lobby *Unknown wasteland *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Unknown woods *Unknown port Notes *Final appearance of Adam Thomas as Adam Barton. *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Debbie goes to work for Tom, who is dismissive of Sam and Lydia’s problems. She is asked to witness the signing of an official document – but does not realise what is being signed; and Moira receives some much-needed help from Harriet, and tries to make amends. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,600,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes